1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an installer program, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology is known that can be used for extending the features of a printing device or similar by installing a plugin. A technology is also known that can be used to install a corresponding plugin for extending, so as to implement the new features that have been added to the printing device, the features of the printer driver of the information processing apparatus, such as a personal computer (PC), that sends print requests to the printing device.
The information processing apparatus, typically, conducts various consistency checks and then installs the plugin in the printer driver. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-173701 discloses a technology that can be used to install a plugin after checking, by referring to a management table that contains PDL driver versions and installable plugins in an associated manner, consistency between the plugin and the PDL driver.
In the above-described conventional technology, only the consistency between a first plugin, which is a plugin intended to be installed on the printer driver, and the printer driver is checked. Therefore, there is a possibility that even when a second plugin, which is a plugin for the printing device that enables the printing device to implement a feature corresponding to a feature realized by the first plugin, cannot be installed in the printing device, the first plugin is still installed in the printer driver. In other words, a feature that cannot be used still after the feature extension of the printing device may be added to the printer driver.